compliversefandomcom-20200213-history
Latsinoid
'''Latsinoid '''is the Metacrystal Complien. It belongs to the Light and Cosmic Elements. It grows from Uzlode and grows into Uzmeroid or misgrows into Iptinova. Appearance Latsinoid is a purple and magenta Complien, consisting of a triangular crystal "head" atop a spindly pink "body" to create a vaguely tree-like form. The material its six faceted top is composed of is incredibly hard, and cannot be scratched or scuffed to any visible degree (however, when significant force is applied, it shatters). Thus, as there is no level of damage between pristine and destroyed, all living Latsinoid display perfectly smooth and lustrous crystals. Encased in this hard outer shell is a single eye of indeterminate color with a horizontal pupil, distorted by the surface of the crystal. Like its previous stage, Latsinoid's eye emits a soft glow, though it is far more dim and further distorted by its casing. Only in dark environments can this faint purple glow be seen, and because it reaches into the ultraviolet realm, certain Compliens have trouble seeing it at all (it is, however, known to make for a rather pleasant lamp to read by late at night). Trailing from this eye is a twisted bundle of optical nerves, which branch into a superficially hand-like formation and anchor it to the ground. Information Acting like a pupal stage of sorts for Uzmeroid, Latsinoid is a mostly inactive Complien, spending most of its life motionless. Uzlode reach this stage of growth after absorbing enough light and entering an energy dense state, causing the slime that composes its body to harden into a crystal. Almost all cognitive functions cease as it enters this hibernation, and any response to outside stimuli is simply an involuntary reaction. Even after solidifying, Latsinoid continues to accumulate energy over a period of time that could take hundreds of years if not influenced by outside forces. Angled towards the sky, it filters starlight like a prism, storing energy that will be released in a powerful burst when it grows into its next stage. In space, clustered together on asteroids without an atmosphere to interfere with light or a day/night cycle, Latsinoid can grow quite quickly, becoming sufficiently powerful in just decades. Grouped together like barnacles, these healthy bunches resemble crystalline forests, overgrown celestial objects shimmering when caught just right by light. On planets and moons with thick atmospheres, however, its growth is stunted, and it takes a great deal of nurturing or just plain luck for Uzlode to grow at all. Like a plant following the sun's rays, a Latsinoid will turn its face in accordance with the movement of the moons and stars, and when day comes, it will uproot itself and settle down only when a sufficiently shady area is found. It is sought after for the beautiful gem it leaves when the body is forcibly removed, harming its population, and by extension making its next stages of growth even more rare. Tampering too much with a Latsinoid often shatters the gem, crippling its value, but amateur treasure seekers looking to make an easy fortune continue to target these Compliens all the same. Very rarely, shattering or funneling too much power into a Latsinoid in the moments right before it grows, it may misgrow into Iptinova, though this is such a rare circumstance that the number of times it has occurred naturally can be counted on one's hands, and attempts to artificially force it are prone to backfiring terribly. Habitat While not as common as their predecessors, Latsinoid can be found anywhere Uzlode are thriving. Terrestrial specimens can be seen perched atop mountains, gathered in tundras, even anchored to great icebergs drifting near the poles. Finding it can be difficult, however, as the areas where Uzlode are most likely to grow also happen to be the most isolated and frustrating to navigate. In cold space, on the surfaces of desolate moons and rogue celestial bodies, however, they are a more common sight - though not as common, perhaps, as they would be were they not hunted. Growth Fusions See all the fusions for Latsinoid here. Origin Some insights on 's origins. Name Latsinoid is a combination of luster and lattice (in reference to a crystal lattice) with metalloid, as well as sharing a common suffix with Uzmeroid. Design Latsinoid is based on various fictional eye creatures. Its habits and faceted head also take inspiration from solar panels and trees. Trivia * Gallery Latsinoid back.png|Image from back. Category:Compliens Category:Light Element Category:Cosmic Element Category:Purple Compliens Category:Nonsapient Compliens Category:Genderless Compliens Category:Made by Nove NuVonde Category:Vulnerable Compliens Category:Uncommon Compliens Category:Celestial Compliens Category:Mountainous Compliens Category:Photovorous Compliens Category:Compliens in a 3 stage line Category:Compliens in a Misgrowth Category:Compliens in a branched growth Category:Created in 2018